


【Evanstan】親吻的差異

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [18]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Chris收藏了一個影片，裡面收錄了Sebastian在所有他出演的戲劇中親吻的鏡頭。





	【Evanstan】親吻的差異

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天看完《Destroyer》後寫的小短篇，關於親吻。

Chris收藏了一個影片，裡面收錄了Sebastian在所有他出演的戲劇中親吻的鏡頭。

 

Sebastian和Chris的家裡收藏了所有兩個人的作品，理所當然。但是某天Sebastian在使用電腦觀看影片時，發現播放紀錄中前一個播放的影名檔名，有些令他在意。  
「Sebastian Stan──所有的親吻.mp4」這是什麼？

他好奇點開來，略略瀏覽一番，看來應該是他拍過的戲劇中所有親吻鏡頭的剪輯，收錄得還頗為詳盡，只是Chris看這幹嗎？  
同樣作為專業演員，Chris自然也很理解他工作上和其他人之間可能出現的親密行為，從來沒有為此多說過什麼。但即便如此，Chris也並不會特別熱衷在類似的鏡頭上，他為什麼沒事看這影片？當消遣？Sebastian怎麼想都想不通。

況且設身處地想了想，Sebastian對Chris和別人的吻戲一點興趣也沒有，能不看就不看，更別說是看親吻集錦！

 

於是當天夜裡，Chris回來後，Sebastian很自然地問了這個問題，但被問的人卻很不自然。

他一邊洗手一邊回答，答得也很隨便：『不小心點到的。』  
「那你收藏這影片又是為什麼？」Chris越是不想說，Sebastian越覺得這事有古怪，依照過往經驗推斷，這肯定不是一個可以隨意放置不理的問題，搞不好兩人還得深談一番。  
『以前……有時候想你時可以看。』Chris關掉水龍頭，用掛在牆上的毛巾擦乾了手，越過靠在浴室門邊的Sebastian往外面走：『我想吃點消夜，你要來嗎？』  
「我想吃蘋果。」Sebastian隨口回答，跟在Chris背後往廚房方向走，並沒有讓Chris逃掉問題的打算：「什麼叫『想我時可以看』？」  
『就是想見你但不能見你的時候。』Chris背對著Sebastian打開了冰箱，彎腰取出了幾顆水果後移動到流理台前，洗乾淨後開始削皮切片。  
Sebastian從這句話裡聽出了不對勁，他慢慢走到Chris身後，伸手抱住他的腰，放軟了嗓音：「寶貝……」  
『嗯？』  
「不跟我談談嗎？」  
Chris放下水果刀，拉起Sebastian的手，親吻了一下他的手背，轉身塞了一片蘋果到他嘴裡：『……好了，去餐廳吃消夜吧。』

 

在Sebastian旁敲側擊了一晚上之後，發現Chris雖然不是很樂於提起這個話題，但並不見得是因為生氣，或許更像是他做了什麼蠢事所以不願多說。好奇心已經被勾起的Sebastian使出渾身解數想要得到這件事背後的真義，在床上的一番糾纏後，逃避了一晚上的Chris終於願意接下這個話題。

 

『想看看你吻別人時是什麼樣子。』Chris說，他側身摟著Sebastian，右腿跨過Sebastian的身體，把他緊緊鎖在懷裡。  
「為什麼是吻不是其他……片段？」Sebastian的手掌在Chris背後撫摸著，若有似無的吻流連在他頸部與肩膀。他有些明白了，卻還是想知道更清楚的答案。  
『你的吻是真的，從頭到尾。』Chris簡單地回答：『我只想看你。』  
「那你看出了什麼不同嗎？」  
『我在你眼睛裡。』Chris說，靠近Sebastian的臉頰，又吻了下他深深的雙眼皮：『沒有其他人。』  
Sebastian輕嘆口氣，覺得心口發酸。

他的手掌探入Chris的髮間，在Chris趴在他的胸口時，指尖輕按他的頭皮，親吻他的頭髮，安撫著這個有時很敏感脆弱的大男孩，語調溫柔地說：「是啊，只有你在我心裡呀。」

 

我的心就那麼小，住你一個人，夠了。


End file.
